Always in my heart
by Sakura Hime Kinomoto
Summary: "Tudo bem, relaxa, você pode fazer isso" Murmurava para si mesmo. Ele iria dizer seus sentimentos para a garota na qual ele estava perdidamente apaixonado. Pinecest, se não gosta não leia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

(Dipper POV)

"Tudo bem, relaxa, você pode fazer isso" Murmurava para si mesmo.

Era hoje, ele iria dizer a Mabel tudo o que sentia há anos. Iria convidá-la para um encontro e lá dizer o quanto ele a amava mais do que devia e queria estar ao seu lado independente do que qualquer um iria dizer.

Ele começou a ter este estranho sentimento por sua irmã há anos sem ter como evitar, ela era incrível, divertida, alegre, inteligente e agradável. E, desde o início da puberdade ela ficava mais bonita do que já era.

Há pouco tempo ele finalmente admitiu esse sentimento para si, mesmo sabendo que é errado amar Mabel mais do que como sua irmã.

Ele tinha resolvido falar logo o que sentia quando James, o ex-namorado dela, ter chego a Gravity Falls dois dias atrás e, até onde ele sabia, ele iria pedir para voltar com ela. Esse era um dos principais motivos de porque Dipper o odiava, o cara era um idiota total, mimado e só era popular no colégio porque era o comandante do time de futebol e as meninas se derretiam por ele.

Por isso ele tinha que ser rápido e convidá-la para sair antes que James tomasse as rédeas da situação.

Ao sair da cabana ele a viu sentada no banco atrás da cabana e foi em sua direção aliviado por James não estar lá. Ao avistá-lo vindo em sua direção ela lhe deu um grande sorriso o deixando mais nervoso do que já estava.

"E ai, como você está". _Burro_, pensou internamente, ele falava com ela todos os dias, por que diabos ele falava como se fossem pessoas que não se veem á meses?

"Eu estou bem, só um pouco confusa!"

"È sobre... você sabe ... o ... James?"

"Pois é, sabe, ele me pediu ... para voltar para ele." Diz ela diminuindo a voz a cada palavra. Ao ouvir isso ele sentiu seu mundo se desmoronar, então ele já estava adiantado.

"E... o que você disse" Perguntou um pouco baixo com medo da resposta.

"Bem, é complicado, tem muita coisa envolvida no nisso" Ela então abaixa a cabeça.

"Como o que?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder James apareceu indo em direção a eles.

"Eu acho que eu já vou indo" Disse já me virando em direção à cabana.

"Não precisa, eu quero que alguém veja isso." Disse o "senhor perfeitinho" enquanto eu me virava para ir.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo e de lá tirou uma corrente de ouro branco com um pingente de coração vermelho e decorado com arranjos pratas.

"Eu.. eu nem sei o que dizer" Mabel diz um pouco embaraçada enquanto ele o coloca em seu pescoço.

"Diga que gostou e que vai voltar comigo"

Não querendo ouvir o resto desse momento romântico sai silenciosamente dali, indo em direção à floresta.

~~/~~/~~/~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

(Mabel POV)

"O que eu faço?" Digo me jogando na minha cama.

James quer voltar comigo, mas eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Eu não gosto dele, eu gosto do Dipper.

Eu sei que isso é errado por ele ser meu irmão gêmeo, mas eu não posso evitar. Ele é tão fofo, bonito, corajoso, esperto e sempre está lá para me salvar de qualquer situação.

Eu descobri que tinha sentimentos não apenas fraternais por ele há três anos. No começo eu tentei evitar, mas não deu certo e para não estragar nossa relação decidi fingir que não havia nada de diferente havia acontecido.

Entretanto agora tem o James e eu não quero ferir seus sentimentos. Mesmo que ele seja um idiota.

O que eu faço? Se eu me declarar para o Dipper posso arriscar perder meu irmão ou, se por um milagre ele sentir o mesmo, ter um relacionamento secreto que não terá futuro para nós.

Se eu voltar a namorar com o James podemos ter uma possibilidade de um relacionamento duradouro. Eu posso aprender a ama-lo.

Ou não?

~~/~~/~~/~~

Saio do quarto decidida em minha decisão.

Saio da cabana em busca de James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ao sair da cabana vejo Wendy se agarrando com um carinha qualquer na entrada.

Ao chegar mais perto eu vejo quem é

"Desculpa incomodá-los" Digo em tom sarcástico.

"Querida, eu posso explicar" Diz James desesperado.

"Não precisa. Acho que já vi o suficiente"

"Espera um pouco, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Pergunta Wendy confusa.

"É simples, você está ficando com meu ex-namorado"

"Ex?" Pergunta ele desesperado.

"É, você sabe, que não é mais." Digo já me virando para ir embora, mas paro por um momento. "E a propósito fica com a sua corrente e a dê para outra garota" Arranco a corrente do meu pescoço e a jogo em sua cara.

Volto para dentro de casa enquanto ouço a voz de Wendy gritando com ele.

~~/~~/~~/~~

(Narrador POV)

_Toc, toc_

"Pode entrar"

"Como você está?" Pergunta Dipper cautelosamente.

"Ótima por quê?" Pergunta Mabel enquanto costura um novo suéter.

"Eu soube o que aconteceu entre você e James. Eu sinto muito"

"Não sinta, ele é um idiota"

"É"

Eles ficaram em um silêncio incômodo durante alguns minutos até que Mabel quebra o silêncio.

"É sério, não importa. Eu não ia voltar com ele de qualquer forma"

"Sério, bem, eu pensei ... que você ... gostava dele" Diz um pouco sem jeito.

"Ah não , eu nunca gostei dele, só sai com ele porque fui praticamente obrigada" Fala com tom de enjoo.

"Sério?"

"É. Você sabe que eu não sei dizer não para as pessoas, como o que houve com o Gideão"

"Sei, eu me lembro dele ... e de como ele quase me matou"

"Nem me lembre disso"

Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio.

"Eu preciso de dizer algo" Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Pode dizer você primeiro"

"Não, diz você"

"Os dois juntos no 3"

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

"Eu te amo"

Os dois param por um momento e olham fixamente nos olhos do outro sem saber o que dizer. Os olhos dele não paravam de olhar intensamente para os dela. Os olhos de Dipper tinham um brilho fora do normal, um brilho intenso que a chamava. Mesmo que tentasse ela não conseguia desviar o olhar. Não que ela quisesse fazer isto. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

Lentamente seus olhos se fecharam e começou a se dirigir a ele até que seus lábios se encontrassem em um leve rosar.

O beijo durou só alguns segundos, mas para ambos tempo parecia ter parado. Estavam em um mundo onde só existiam os dois. Lentamente eles se separaram e voltaram a se olhar nos olhos.

"Desde quando você se sente assim?" Mabel perguntou com a voz fraca.

"Eu só comecei a perceber esses sentimentos alguns meses depois de voltarmos de Gravity Falls pela primeira vez." Explica Dipper corando levemente.

"Idem" Murmura Mabel com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois voltam a se beijar, mas desta vez com mais paixão e antes de perceber, estavam ambos nus. Eles fizeram amor a noite toda, sem se importam com as consequências que o futuro traria para eles. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era estarem nos braços um do outro, com a promessa de estarem sempre juntos independente do que aconteça.


End file.
